


Hanami

by Anghelic



Series: Hand in Hand [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LeoSaku Week 2016, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anghelic/pseuds/Anghelic
Summary: Sakura told him that cherry blossom season was truly a sight to behold. Too bad Leo had to miss it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Monday's Winter/Spring prompt. I ended up going with spring.

Last month, Leo had given his word that he and Sakura would walk through the streets of Hoshido, hand in hand as they watched the cherry blossoms fall from the trees. Sakura told him that it was quite the sight to behold.

The wind would carry the pink petals far away, and they’d scatter on hill tops and stone flooring. They’d flutter down on rivers, covering them until the water appeared pink. There was nothing quite like it back in Nohr, and when she described it to him so poetically in her letter to him, he simply had to see it for himself.

However, the promise he made to Sakura would have to be broken as he lie in bed with a runny nose and a fever that one of the castle maid’s said was alarmingly high just last week. He insisted that he was fine, and attempted to continue his duties as per usual.

Dizziness struck him not long after, and he collapsed from exhaustion. When he woke up, he was in his own bed, and suffered a mild headache.

A letter had been written to Sakura, informing her that Leo had caught a cold, and would not be making the trip over to Hoshido to see the cherry blossoms with her. Imagine his surprise when Niles informed him that Lady Sakura and her retainers had arrived to Nohr just days later.

A small sigh escaped him as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. “I feel terrible, Sakura.”

Sakura’s attention moved from the book in her lap to Leo’s flushed face, and she edged further from the back of her chair and closer to Leo’s bedside, as if she hadn’t been close enough. “Do you need some water? Or maybe some stew. I can get it for you–”

“No, no,” Leo cut in. “You should be back in Hoshido, enjoying the cherry blossoms. Instead, you’re here. Taking care of me. And on your birthday no less!”

She shook her head. “Oh, I don’t mind, Leo. I’m glad to help you out.”

Despite how sweet she sounded, Leo frowned. “Well _I_ mind. I can’t believe King Ryoma let you leave Hoshido just to see a sick prince. You’ll catch a cold.”

“You aren’t just a sick prince,” Sakura said. “You’re _my_ sick prince, and I couldn’t leave you alone when I heard what happened to you. And besides… Ryoma didn’t exactly give me permission to-to leave…” She begged him that she needed to see how Leo was doing, but Ryoma warned that it wouldn’t be wise to do so.

Sakura, known for having a stubborn streak, decided to leave on her own. 

Leo’s eyes left the ceiling to stare at Sakura in bewilderment as she donned look of sheepishness. “Your brother doesn’t know you’re here?”

“W-well…” Sakura began as she twiddled her thumbs, “I-I’m sure he knows by now.” 

Did impulsiveness run in the Hoshidan Royal family? 

“Sakura, I know you’re an adult capable of making your own decisions, but you can’t just sneak out and run off to another country without telling the king. You’re a princess, what if something happened to you?”

“Th-that’s hardly fair, Leo,” Sakura countered. “If you were in my position, you’d do the exact same thing, wouldn’t you?”

“Well of course,” Leo said. “I’d do anything for you. But we aren’t talking about me right now.”

“ _Leo,_ ” she huffed.

He managed a small laugh. Although she shouldn’t have been here, Leo was glad she came. Sakura always seemed to brighten his mood whenever she was in his presence. “I’m sorry, but it’s the honest truth.”

Her frown went away as quickly as it came, and there was a natural silence that came over the two of them before Leo’s voice cut through it. “I do wish I could have come to Hosido to visit you. I really did mean it when I said I wanted to walk with you and see the cherry blossoms.”

“Please don’t feel bad about it,” Sakura assured him. “We can always watch them next spring.”

As childish as it sounded, Leo didn’t want to wait until next spring to see them. “Can you tell me about what it’s like again? What everyone does when the petals fall?”

With a smile, Sakura said, “I’d love to.”

She recalled every cherry blossom season she could remember. Every year, she’d eat special treats that were made during flower viewing season along with some green tea. When she was of age, Ryoma allowed her to try some sake, and Sakura remembered being unable to move. She just laid on the picnic blanket in a daze as the petals rained down on her.

Leo allowed himself a hearty laugh, making sure to tell Sakura that he’d make sure never to give her any wine in case she decided to pass out on him.

Soon, Sakura told him how romantic flower viewing season could be. She would always watch as couples walked past her, hand in hand with a carefree air about them. When she was younger, she used to wish that something like that would happen to her.

In an instant, Leo reached for Sakura’s hand, and gave it a light squeeze. “I know this isn’t what you imagined, but I’ll find a way to make this up to you, I swear it.”

“If you wanted to make it up to me, maybe… maybe we could take a walk in the garden? Y-you know, when you’re feeling better.”

Leo scoffed. The rose gardens could hardly compare to how Sakura described the cherry blossoms in Hoshido. But even so, “If that is what you wish, then consider it granted.”

“Um, Leo?”

“Yes?”

“I… I know you’re so set on making this up to me, but I’m not disappointed or anything,” Sakura said. “I have you to hold hands with, and to be carefree around. And as long as I have that, it doesn’t matter where we are.”

After a low bout of laughter, the corners of Leo’s mouth twitched upwards. “That is just one of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard you say, and I couldn’t agree more.”

 


End file.
